So It Begins
by Lamenting.Empress
Summary: An unknown past and motive revealed on a trip down memory lane. Part One in a series going back to Victor's high school years. Rated T for language and inappropriate content. Expect to see high-doses of OOC behaviour and cliche teen drama. R&R please.
1. Prologue

This whole "_blast from the past_" was spawned from one stupid little question.

"What made you want to do this?"  
"...Huh?"

Today is a friday... I think. I can't seem to keep track of the days anymore, not like it matters.  
The weather must be bad, otherwise my unwanted intern, Aileen, wouldn't be bothering me during the few precious moments that I have away from her.

"This. Your job, your _career_... What was the big event that pushed you towards something so difficult?" She repeats the question.  
"What exactly makes you believe something had to happen?" I wonder, not knowing what it was getting me into.  
"You seem too dedicated for something not to have happened. Ooo, was it a girl?" Aileen is being excessively nosy, as per usual. But...

"Yeah. You could say something like that." I sigh.  
"Oh... Oh my god, really?" She sounds surprised...  
"Please tell me the story." Aileen pleads.  
"_Why?_" I can only imagine.  
"I've done all of my work and we haven't been that busy lately. I figured maybe you would want to talk about it?" She shrugs in a non-chalant manner.

I set down the pen that I have been using, looking up at Aileen impatiently.  
"What exactly do you want to know?"

Her eyes light up,  
"Everything."

* * *

_A/N: I forget exactly what sparked the idea to do something like this. But... You can probably expect some OOC-ness from Victor, because I planned on going far back in time (like, 11 years or so.) and because that's just how I write.  
I'd be happy if people actually read the story, but I won't get my hopes up._

_Fingers crossed,  
Ana_


	2. July I

It was the summer before sophomore year. New neighbours were moving in next. I held no particular interest towards that fact, but I never realized how lucky I was to live next door to _her._

I remember my mother bursting into my bedroom, unannounced, the day the moving trucks finally disappeared.  
"Mom... Knocking is appreciated." I sighed at the sudden intrusion.  
"Don't sass me, Victor. We're inviting our new neighbours over for dinner Saturday. It'd be nice if you could make your room nice and neat." She scanned my bedroom.

It may have looked atrocious to her, but as long as I knew where everything was, I was fine with it.  
"_Why_ would you do that?"  
"Because. The couple have two lovely daughters. One is your age and one is Robert's. And I don't want to hear anymore attitude. Understand?" Sophia, my mother, always used such a distinct tone when I irritated her. A tone that I'd disliked, but somehow adopted.

"I understand... Go. _Now."  
_As she was leaving, before the door closed, I heard,  
"Oh, and Ian's here."

It was apparent that I had absolutely no sanctuary from whom I called my '_best friend'.  
_"Vicky, bro! What's up?" Ian waltzed in, flopping onto my bed.  
"Never call me that again. Why are you here?" I asked, though not even the slightest bit curious to hear his answer.  
"Are you kidding? I want to know who's new to the neighbourhood."  
"A registered sex offender and a masochistic contortionist." I replied with indifference.  
"What the- Holy shit, are you for real? That's messed up." I an was retardedly gullible. I almost felt sorry for him... Almost.

I caught him staring out my window. It was a clear view into one of the girls' bedroom. Not that I would ever creep on someones privacy like that, Ian happened to see her at that exact moment.  
"Tch, you're such a liar." Was the last thing I heard out of him for ten minutes.

It mattered not to me, I was simply trying to read Animal Farm by George Orwell. His silence made me forgetful of his presence and I went write back to reading.

* * *

"Oh damn... You're a lucky bastard." Ian commented suddenly.  
Clearly annoyed more than interested, I went to see what he was babbling about. Through the glass, all I saw was a girl clad in a hoodie and shorts.  
The only thing that struck me as odd, was the fact that her hood was up... Maybe she was a cancer patient.

"So what's the big deal?" I wondered.  
"You've got an unobstructed view into this chick's room... _Hello_?"  
"You're a pervert." I smacked him upside the head with my novel. I remembered something,  
"She could be Robbie's age."

Robbie/Robert, was the obnoxious cretin I had for a younger brother. It bugged me to no end that even though he was two years younger than I, strangers assumed we were twins. Perish the thought. Genetics have betrayed me.

"Two years isn't _so _bad. I certainly wouldn't mind." Ian's smirk was... Horrifying.  
And as I thought about finding someone to replace the creep that sat ogling a stranger out of my window, I realized that it was, in fact, _my _window, _my _room and _my _home that Ian had invaded.

"Ian, get the hell out of my house." I demanded.  
"Aw, come on, Vicky!" He whined in protest.  
"**Out!**" I pointed towards the door.

"I'll be back. I know you're going to look out the window as soon as I leave." Ian left, finally leaving me to myself.  
I picked up the novel, found my spot in the story and began to read...

* * *

I couldn't concentrate. Ian's words were echoing in my head as if it were empty. I would love to think that I was above my perverted friend and had some amount of control. But, then again I was 15.

"Annoying bastard." I muttered, flinging the book to the ground.  
Over to the window, I managed to convince myself that one look wouldn't hurt.  
Whoever the hell she was lay spread eagle on her bed, appearing to stare up at the ceiling.  
She probably didn't want to be here. I knew how she felt, I mean, it's Boulder, Colorado.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Suddenly, Saturday didn't sound so bad.

* * *

_A/N: I've never been to Boulder, Colorado before, but I can't imagine that it's that bad._ _Uhm... So yes, this is the first chapter. There is no exact date applied to each chapter, unless it's a widely recognized holiday like New Year's or Christmas.  
If it didn't suck, please review.  
If it did suck, review anyways and let me hear your complaints._

Ana


	3. July II

Saturday came. Ian had been plaguing my household in the time that elapsed. Honestly, he was creeping me out.  
He would dictate what he saw through the window, even though I never asked him.  
What remained a mystery was that the girl always kept her sweater on, with the hood up.  
Here in Boulder, summer was obscenely hot and I wondered how the hell she could stand it being bundled in heavy cotton.

My mom was down in the kitchen all day, even my dad came home early to be a part of this pointless dinner.  
Gerard, my father, worked at a local law firm. Any details of of what exactly he did, I knew nothing of.  
I'm not interested in studying law.  
Much unlike my sister, Christina, who had claimed she wasn't able to get the night of from work to join us.

Christina has already graduated, her being a little more than four years older. She was a lot easier to get along with compared to Robbie, but we still didn't quite share that 'sibling bond'.  
I hated her at the moment, since she was still living here, if I had to be here, so should she.

* * *

As seven o'clock rolled around, a knock came to the front door. I waited uncomfortably with dad and Robbie in the dining room until our guests walked in.  
As I finally took a look at this new family, it surprised me how much the younger daughter resembled the mother: Blonde, petite and hazelnut brown eyes accompanied by a fair skin tone. They looked like the porcelain dolls my grandmother collected.  
It didn't take me long to notice that the other girl wasn't there.  
I was disappointed, oddly enough. But I suppose I was curious to find out what she was hiding under that hood.  
As I said before, maybe she was a cancer patient. Perhaps I'll never find out.

I guess I should mention the other family's names, but I myself vaguely tuned into the introduction.  
Father; Atmaji, Mother; Cecilia, Daughter; Aaron. Their last name was Rashad, I remember my mom speaking about the father's hindi descent. They had an interesting culture, though by the looks of it, it wasn't forced upon their children.

As they seated around the table, mom went ahead and asked,  
"Oh, where's your other daughter?"  
Mr and Mrs. Rashad shot each other rueful glances,

"She isn't taking the move very well. She isn't normally so rude as to refuse your invitation." Mr. Rashad explained.  
"Why don't you come over for tea next weekend? I'm sure she'll snap out of it by then" Mrs. Rashad soon offered.

Another week? That's bullshit. I can't deal with Ian's perverted mind corrupting my peaceful environment. And I don't want to be tempted into looking out that stupid window. Stupid window. Stupid new neighbours. Stupid Ian.

I obviously wasn't in the mood to partake in the dinner conversation, though I rarely am.  
I stuck to listening.

"My, your boy is awfully quiet..." Cecilia commented.  
I didn't expect to be singled out like that, but then again...  
I could use it to my advantage.  
"I'm actually not feeling too well." I lied.  
"Oh, dear. Well, you may go then." Mom sighed.  
"Uh, it was nice meeting you." I added before travelling upstairs to my room.

* * *

Girls are so difficult. Why did they go all hormonal about moving? Why did I even care?  
I could hear the front door open and close. I guess Christina was home.  
She had entered my room, for what reason, I forgot to ask.

"Hey, what're you doing up here?"  
"Hey... Why do you care?"  
"Did mom's cooking make you sick again?" Chris laughed.  
"No. I lied to avoid being social." I replied. That wasn't out of the ordinary for me.  
"Geez. Well, I'll see you later." She waved and left.

What got her in such a good mood?  
She was probably spending time with '_Si~imon'...  
_Maybe anthropology shouldn't be a hobby of mine.  
And as I lay down, I figured that the least I could have derived from all of this was her name.  
One week equals seven days equals one hundred sixty-eight hours.

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

This was beyond pathetic.

* * *

_A/N: Still no word on the mystery girl. Poor Victor. He has to put up with Ian, how fun.  
Well, reviews would be nice.  
But, I'm not expecting my story to wonderful in the beginning so, I guess it's cool._

_Love, peace and prosperity,  
Ana._


	4. July III

I could barely see her face.  
Not that I even had time to look, I was whisked upstairs without being able to churn out a standard greeting.

"Sorry about that. I figured we might as well 'pair off'." She said, sitting cross-legged on her bed.  
The hood went down... She wasn't a chemo patient, that's for sure.  
Her hair was blue. Long, messy, shiny... And _blue._

"Hi!" The girl waved.  
I'm sorry, I could not get past the blue, it actually looked decent.

"Oh. Aaron didn't tell me you were a mute."  
"I'm not." I answered.  
"Goo~od. So, sit down." She offered.  
"Where?"  
"On the bed, duh." She said it in a way like it was obvious.

Wouldn't that be awkward?  
Oh well.

I sat across from her. Her eyes were amazing. It felt kind of hard not to stare.  
They were olive green, sparkling with gold. It was a major contrast against her bronzy skin tone.  
She didn't look a thing like her sister. She kind of resembled Mr. Rashad...  
I actually said that out loud.

"Are you implying that I look like a man?"  
"No."  
"Ha-ha, I'm just messing around. I think by now I've noticed that I take after my dad."  
I felt so stupid. Not to mention embarrassed.

"Oh, right. I'm Riyan, by the way. There's an 'i' between the 'R' and 'y'. Just for future reference."  
So both daughters had names primarily used for boys.  
Imagine what would happen if the Rashad's had a son.

"I'm Victor. No interesting spelling intact." I introduced myself.  
"Ah, cool. Nice to meet you. If you could do me a big favour, and not let that strange friend of yours stare through my window anymore, that would be great." Riyan noted.  
"... I am really sorry about that." I'm stupid, embarrassed and ashamed. I really hated Ian at the moment.  
"Eh, don't stress over it. It _is _partly my fault. I mean, those damned blinds are rusted to the -nth degree." She complained.  
"Why haven't you replaced them?"  
One could only wonder if she had already noticed Ian.

"Are you kidding? Dude, do you know how difficult it's been to find drapes that match this room? Hello?" Again, Riyan had used a tone that convinced me I should have known that.

Her room looked like a gothic tea party and an Ashram mated and birthed the interior design...  
It was quite interesting.  
To say the least.

* * *

"You know, I feel really bad about last weekend. I didn't mean to be so rude to your mom like that, refusing her invitation and all. I'm being a 'disrespectful daughter'." She sighed.  
I was afraid to admit it, but Riyan wasn't so bad. A little talkative, but tolerable.

"If it's any consolation, my mom's cooking isn't the greatest." I grimaced.  
That fact is what had Christina or dad cooking most of the time.  
"Ouch, dissing your own mother? Baby, that's cold." Riyan laughed.

I... loved her laugh. It was so bubbly and... Nevermind.  
"Besides, I love food. Though, I can't eat beef. I'm Hindu... Well, not strictly, but I keep as close to it as I can manage."  
"My family's mostly comprised of catholics... However, I choose not to follow any religion."  
"Heh, wow. You're a wild one, Victor." Riyan giggled.

A few moments passed before she lit up and asked,  
"Oh, what's your high school like?"  
"Well, let's see... Football team sucks, the 'cheer squad' sucks, chess team sucks, debate team really sucks. Need I say more?" I sighed. I spoke the truth.  
All our school really had going for it is its extra academic and vocational courses.

"Tch, that's bogus. So much for extra curriculars." Riyan huffed.  
"Yeah, you're better off going to our 'rival school'."  
"Heh, you can't get rid of me that easily." Riyan poked me.  
"Oh, so I actually have to put some effort into it?" I drawled sarcastically.  
"Hee-hee, you know... You're quiet, but I like you. You seem alright... That being said, you better talk to me on the first day of school, or I'll seriously be ticked."  
"Why would you even want me to?" I questioned, slightly appalled.  
"I just told you."  
"Ri~ight... Alright, I promise." I shrugged it off.  
It shouldn't really be a problem.

"Yay! Thank-you! You are literally awesome." Riyan leaned forward and hugged me.|  
"Uhm..." It was a bit awkward, having just met her and all. Well, that and I didn't really like my personal space being invaded.  
"Ooo, sorry. I get up in peoples' grills, I know. You can tell me when I'm doing something wrong."  
"I'll keep that in mind." I said.  
"Victor!" I heard Robbie yell at me.  
"Okay, see you later!" Riyan waved.  
"Bye."

I was completely thrown off by all of her questions, I forgot to ask my own.  
That being said, I hoped I wouldn't have to wait until school to speak with her again.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I finally introduced the "mysterious neighbour." She has her obvious quirks. I just hope people don't like, hate her. -sigh-  
I'm going on vacation, Tuesday, if anyone cares. So I won't be updating for awhile, unless I put up another chapter by tomorrow._

Here hopes that someone will read this,  
Ana


	5. July IV

Aileen has brought to my attention that I seemed alot nicer when I was young. Does that even really matter?  
I just wanted to survive high school so that I could get to where I am today.  
Actually, no, I'd rather skip today.

Anyways,  
I had to explain the whole ordeal of meeting Riyan to Ian. It was completely pointless, but it got him off of my back for a few days.  
I know it was July, but I figured if I wanted to stay on top of my game, I should start reviewing for school.  
Yes, you heard me right, but I spotted Riyan sitting outside on the shingled ledge that protruded out from beneath her window.  
I had one exactly like it if I could recall, but I should have gone back to my studying.

... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...

"What's wrong with you?"  
"Oh? Hey, Victor. You can't sleep either?"  
"Apparently." I went out on the ledge for her.  
Literally.

"So what, you _still _don't like it here?" I wondered.  
"Oh no, it's not that. My mattress is too firm." She snickered.  
"Pft, difficult child."  
"Whatever. Now that I notice... Our rooms are dangerously close to one another. Is this the part where you confess that you're really a 37-year old serial rapist?" Riyan grinned.  
"Ah, you got me. I guess I'll have to wait until you're asleep." I falsely admitted.  
"You're going to have to wait until I get a new mattress."

Riyan was an incredibly odd individual. That being said, I found her quite intriguing.  
"To be honest, I came out here to prove to myself that I'm not so much of a loser as to actually be studying during summer break." I sighed.  
I knew I was different, it took me a while to come to terms with, and embrace that fact though. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always as smug and over-confident as I am now.  
"Awh, dude. I don't think you're a loser. In fact, I admire you for it."  
"_**Why?**_" I questioned in disbelief.  
"Geez, come over here. I feel like I'm talking at you as opposed to with you." She motioned.

It only took a small jump to get across.  
Riyan was right, our rooms were freakishly close.  
"Heh, oh. Hello there!"  
"Funny. Now explain."  
"Well, I think it's rather refreshing to see someone actually care about their education." Riyan shrugged.  
"Wo~ow. And I thought I was lame." I chuckled.  
"Shut up, kid." I was elbowed in the ribs.  
"I bet I'm older than you."  
"You're still a kid, kid." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bah, you're annoying."  
"Along with the other ninety-nine percent of teenaged girls. Say what you will, but when you go to sleep, I'll be out here watching you."  
If I didn't know any better, I'd say Riyan was serious.  
"So when is your birthday? If you don't mind me asking." She chuckled.  
"March 11th." I answered simply.  
"Haha, that makes you a pisces! Mine's on September 7th, so that makes me a virgo. Don't you laugh." Riyan warned.  
I did so anyways. It was the way she had said it that made it humourous.

"I will destroy you for making fun of my astrological sign. Count on it."  
"I look forward to seeing you fail."  
"You're such a jerk... What're you doing sitting here and talking to me? Don't you want to go study?" Riyan wondered.  
"Nah... It can wait, I suppose."  
"Somehow... I really appreciate that, man. Alot."She smiled at me.

We sat there, conversing about anything and everything. It's amazing how much one can learn in thirty minutes.  
"What're your plans for the future?" I asked.  
"Hah, I actually haven't thought of it. When the time comes, I hope I'll know. But whatever it is, I plan on being the best."  
Her eyes gleamed with determination.  
She definitely seemed like someone I could seem myself associating with.  
"What about you?"

I've already thought about my role in the future.  
"I'm going to develop the cure for cancer. And every other incurable disease that exists in the world today."  
"Whoa! Seriously? Hah, if you succeed, I'll be proud to call myself your neighbour."  
_"If_ I succeed? I will. I know I will."  
"Heh, you've got some major passion for mankind, Victor. You're parents must be proud of you." Riyan said.

My parents had no idea of what I wanted to do when I 'grew up.'  
I was the middle child. They were too busy stressing over Christina attending law school and making sure Robbie doesn't get expelled for being a obnoxious twat.  
"Yeah, sure." I mumbled.

Our whole conversation dropped when I suddenly yawned.  
"Awh. I didn't mean to chew your ear off, or prevent you from sleeping or anything." Riyan apologized.  
"Eh, I intruded on your space this time." I shrugged.  
"Well, still I appreciate that you came out and actually spoke with me. Good night, Victor." She waved  
"Good night." I jumped back and crawled in through my window.

Riyan sat and stared up at the sky, kicking her feet listlessly.  
Somehow, I think I bored her.  
I didn't quite understand what made me want to entertain her, but I'd figure it out eventually.

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

I hope.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if I had made it clear or not, but I am really terrible at keeping people in character. So this story does contain a lot of OOC moments.  
Forgive me, I know it's bad.  
I'd really enjoy some reviews._

_Waiting patiently for feedback,_  
_Ana._


	6. August I

Today was one of those days that could be described as hell on earth.  
I was being physically dragged into the mall for... _Shopping_.

"I can understand that they want to go. But why do I have to come?" I grumbled.  
"Because, that's just what good friends do. You don't see me complaining do you?" Zeke shrugged.

Zeke Grahms was a no-conflict type of person. He didn't whine or come up with really stupid ideas.  
Not to mention he was quiet and understood what I was talking about, whenever I was in a mood to talk.  
In addition to him, there was Ian, Mikayla and Hilary present.  
I didn't mind them, but they certainly did annoy me when things such as this occur.

"No, that's because you never complain. Sometimes, I think you're a robot."  
"Beep, boop, bop?"  
"... Dumbass." My eyes rolled.

Strolling awkwardly down the crowded corridors, something caught my eye...  
Something blue.

I wondered why she'd be _here _of all places. But, then again, she was a teenager. And female.  
Riyan sat on a bench, conversing with someone unknown on her cell phone.  
I was staring, I admit... She must have caught that vibe because she turned her head and waved.

"Who's that?" Hilary wondered, poking me in the side.  
"His super hot neighbour." Ian answered, only to get elbowed in the stomach by Mikayla.  
Did I mention they were dating?  
"You're such an ass!" She hissed at him.  
Between the commotion created by the "lovebirds", Riyan had time to wander over.

"Hey, Victor." She greeted.  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly, even after figuring out the answer.  
"Getting familiar with the great indoor marketplace."  
"What a wonderful way to spend your day." I quipped.  
"Hey, I'll look past the sarcasm, but only because you rhymed." Riyan giggled.

I looked at this as an oppurtunity to escape.  
Knowing Zeke would cover for me, I left and stuck with Riyan, gladly taking the chance to be accompanied by one person, not four.  
"What's with ditching your friends, hm?" She nudged me.  
"Believe me, if you knew them you'd understand." I sighed. Just like Ian, I had known them all since I was five.  
But even that didn't make being around them any less painful.

"Pft. So why don't you introduce me? Am I just that weird chick who lives next to you?"  
"No... I just never thought of it." And I didn't."Besides, Mikayla and Ian were fighting... Again."  
They made a relationship seem like a horrible, horrible thing.

"Who~oa! So the guy has a girlfriend and he _still _creeped on me through a window?" Riyan looked terrified.  
"Do you see what I mean now?" I wondered.  
"Yeah... It doesn't change the fact that they're your friends, though."  
"Hardly. Thanks for reminding me." I sighed.  
"Anytime, anytime." She snickered. "By the way, I think Aaron digs your brother."  
"That would explain her presence at my house." I grimaced at the thought.  
"Ha-ha... But seriously, your brother is annoying. And to think that I wanted one."  
"Finally, someone who agrees with me."  
"Great minds think alike."  
"Great minds don't dye their hair blue."  
"Don't hate the hair!" Riyan shook me.  
"I'm just saying."

The conversation distracted me from noticing where we were walking.  
"Anywho, you don't have to stick with me. I was about to leave before I bumped into you."  
"You are my saviour."  
Riyan giggled, "You're funny, Victor."  
"If you say so."

There was quite a bit of distance between then mall and our neighbourhood.  
Twenty minutes by car, thirty-five by bus.  
"I love the bus. It's an excellent resource."  
"For what?"  
"People watching, duh." Riyan rushed to the back of our transportation and I followed.  
"People watching?" I questioned.  
"Yeah. I like to make up stories about strangers on the bus. Distracts me from motion sickness." She explained.  
A rather peculiar hobby.  
"How do you do that?"  
"I just study facial expressions, clothing and possessions... For example, that woman in the suit up at the front. Sure she seems all put together and happy with her life, but it's only a facade to deter from the fact that she's the only single girl in her group of friends."

If it was that easy for Riyan to create a seemingly accurate assumption of a stranger... I wonder what she thought of me when we first met.  
"Do you want to try?" She asked.  
"No... Not really." I frowned, still thinking of all of the possibly correct things she could have judged me for.

I listened to her imaginative stories, some far fetched, some realistic, until our stop rolled up.  
It was still a ways to walk down the street, I wondered what she'd talk about now.

"School starts in a few weeks... Have you been studying?" Riyan teased.  
"Very funny. I knew I shouldn't have told you." I sighed, actually believing she was making fun of me for it.  
"Oh, come on. You should know I'm joking. Geez, you're so uptight."  
"I am not." I denied.  
She rolled her eyes at me. I wasn't uptight... I'm just... Serious.

"Well, I'm glad I could rescue you from your friends. Catch you later, neighbour." Riyan vaulted over her fence.  
"Strange kid." I murmured, dumbfounded by the action.

* * *

_A/N: Hi. I should probably note this... This story is done in three parts. This is the first, obviously, but it does contain a lot of irrelevant crap until we get farther into the story. I'm sorry if it really sucks right now, but I hope it'll get better once I post the chapters with the relevant points and pieces.  
R&&R is really appreciated. Even if it's criticism._

Love,  
Ana.


End file.
